


Кодовое имя "Вдова"

by Ruadh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadh/pseuds/Ruadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бартон в очередной раз влипает в неприятности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кодовое имя "Вдова"

\- Он жив?  
\- Пульс прощупывается.  
Романова пыталась отдышаться, уперев руки в колени, но никак не получалось, то ли от выброса адреналина в кровь, то ли от беспокойства за жизнь чертового Хоукая, который как никто умел влипнуть в неприятности, и заставить их всех побегать, подняв на уши весь Щ.И.Т.  
\- Ладно, в лазарете разберутся.  
…

Бартону было нестерпимо жарко в своей собственной коже, он пытался сорвать с себя какие-то провода непослушными пальцами, сквозь зубы постанывая от боли. Ему казалось, что он все еще там, в темной комнате без окон, глаза слезились от электрического света, и чужие голоса все выспрашивали и выспрашивали коды, шифры, радио-волны.  
Под пытками ломались многие, Клинт всегда считал, что он в их число не входит. И сжимал зубы сильнее, до болей в челюсти, когда ему ломали левую кисть, сжимал и не произносил ни слова. Ему казалось, открой он рот, не сдержится, захлебнется в своем собственном крике. Когда ему загоняли иголки под ногти, он уже не мог молчать, хрипло матерился на всех известных ему языках и подначивал, подначивал сделать больней, невыносимей, а лучше пристрелить, все равно его голову им не взломать.  
У Клинта Бартона была своя система защиты данных. Он помнил их только во сне, днем глушил алкоголем, спал с женщинами, травил шутки, упивался адреналином на тренировках. И только расслабляясь, он мог воспроизвести весь сложный код для входа в базу данных Щ.И.Т.а. Это был его способ обезопасить себя, обезопасить Романову, потому что ее код он тоже знал, помнил наизусть и пытался, много раз пытался пропить и его.  
Вместе с кодом ему хотелось пропить и ее предательства, ее отсутствие в моменты, когда именно она нужна была. Ее рыжие волосы, глаза, смех, и высокомерное «агент Романова». Если бы он мог, он бы стер все, что хоть как-то напоминало о ней. Но как дурак, по прежнему сентиментально хранил ее фотографию в нагрудном кармане, без подписи. Просто снимок.  
Его обливали холодной водой, и кажется, сломали ребра, избив в бессильном бешенстве, и снова привязывали к стене, что-то спрашивая, коверкая слова с родного английского в какой-то неразборчивый набор звуков. Бартон презрительно кривился в ответ, кажется, у него распухла сломанная рука, ему было больно дышать, и эти чертовы арабы озверели на столько, что в любой момент могли приступить к своей любимой пытке… Фалака. Раньше Клинт только слышал о ней от тех, кто побывал в плену у арабов. Переломанные, искореженные ступни не лучшее приобретение на вкус Клинта.  
…

 

\- Почему он не приходит в себя? - Наташа стояла возле постели Бартона и неотрывно смотрела на его разбитое лицо, как будто надеясь, что вот еще чуть-чуть, и он откроет глаза.  
Беннер даже залюбовался ею: такая ровная спина, гордо развернутые плечи, рыжая копна волос аккуратно причесана, волосок к волоску. Голос звучал спокойно и даже как-то отстранено, и только пальцы подрагивали, пока она не зажала и их в кулак своей воли.  
А ей хотелось просто верить в слова врача. Так же, как хотелось верить в то, что не случилось ничего не поправимого. Что еще можно что-то сделать, вернуть, рассказать или объяснить. Глупая вера в будущее, от которой ей стоило отказаться за столько лет работы в различных теневых организациях. А все равно прорывалось, до боли и крика прорывалось изнутри, вот это вот самое страшное, темное и все такое израненное знание, что ничего, пусто, и больше за поворотом не будет ни улыбок, ни тени, и не сверкнет прицел с ближайшего здания подавая сигнал о том, что Бартон на изготовке. И много таких поворотов, и глухая стена где-то между тем, что есть и тем, что было бы, и сейчас пальцы, которые дрожали даже зажатые в кулак, – это единственное напоминание о том, что агент Романова все еще человек.  
Брюс стоял рядом и дышал, Наташа моча слушала эту странную, не тихую тишину в палате. Попискивали приборы, слышались хриплые вдохи выдохи Бартона. Беннеру нечего было сообщить ей. Нечем порадовать. Это так отчетливо читалось на его лице, что она не посчитала нужным даже поворачиваться в его сторону.  
\- С ним все в порядке, ему просто нужно время, он скоро придет в себя, - голос Беннера звучал устало. Романова молча кивнула, и подавила порыв прикусить губу и нервно потеребить кобуру на бедре.  
Наташа осторожно провела рукой по более-менее здоровой руке Бартона, проследила вены от локтя до запястья и прижала пальцы чуть сильнее, в том месте где прощупывался пульс…

 

Бартону все еще было нестерпимо жарко, и болели ноги. Ему казалось, что это никогда не закончится, что пытки будут длиться и длиться. Все тело – одна сплошная гематома, каждое лишнее движение – это боль-боль-боль-боль, нескончаемая боль. Когда он закрывал глаза, под веками вспыхивали искры, они отсчитывали каждый вздох, сопровождаемый болью, и Бартон медленно их считал, впадая в полузабытье, но все еще молчал. Или язвил. Представлял, как это все смотрится со стороны, и язвил только сильнее.  
Ему казалось смешным и милым то, что его никак не добьют. Бесполезный кусок мяса, который не говорит ничего, но они все еще ждут от него жалоб, просьб, коды доступа. В голове разрастался приятный шум, во рту – пустыня, в которой не было воды многие годы, на зубах поскрипывал песок, которым он вынужден дышать, располагаясь на полу. Он бы веселился и дальше, рассказывал бы похабные истории, сплевывал кровь и продолжал насмехаться, но чертовы арабы, никогда не понимали юмор американцев, а Клинт успел сорвать голос. Наверное, его хрип звучал бы сексуально, если бы это была спальня, а рядом была красотка, но и тут не повезло.  
Он все еще смеялся, рвано, со стонами, с придыханием, и не мог остановиться. До измученного мозга уже не доходили сигналы «стоп», отказали последние тормоза.  
\- Состав неотвратимо сходит с путей, просим вас… - Дыхание оборвалось, в груди больно резануло, не хотелось открывать глаза, не хотелось прислушиваться к звукам вокруг. С ресниц тоже сыпался проклятый песок, кожа горела. - Состав…  
Перед глазами мелькнуло что-то красное, и это было последним, что запомнилось Хоукаю.  
…

 

\- Когда его увезли? – голос Наташи звучал отстранено и как-то невыразительно.  
\- Отключили в одиннадцать утра, смерть зафиксирована в десять пятьдесят пять.  
\- Хорошо.  
Ей нечего было им сказать. Бравый капитан Америка отводил глаза и кусал губы, Тони молчал и вертел в руках свой навороченный телефон, Беннер нервными движениями поправлял постель, на которой еще вчера…  
Так стоп. Романова молча кивнула и вышла из палаты, ей было, чем заняться. Закрыв глаза, она прислонилась к стене в коридоре и встряхнула рукой, пытаясь стряхнуть это ощущение, чужой пульс под ее пальцами. Раз-два, биение сердца, хрип вместо вздоха, и в артерии попадает кислород, несется напрямую к сердцу, сердце бьется. Пульс под руками просчитывается, кожа на запястье все такая же нежная, какой она ее запомнила как-то вцепившись в руку Клинта, когда он в очередной раз ее доставал.  
\- Мне…  
Агент Романова выпрямилась и медленно обернулась, Стив отвел глаза, она молча кивнула и ушла. Подальше от больницы, подальше от Беннера, Щ.И.Т.а, людей. Туда, где она видела прицел на высоченной башне, туда, где волосы треплет ветер и можно спокойно дышать, не боясь развалится от внезапной боли в груди.  
«- Хэй, дорогая, здесь ты правишь миром… красиво да?»  
И фотография с улыбкой и какими-то отчаянно голубыми глазами прожигает нагрудный карман. Именно фотография виновата в том, что в груди что-то болит и не проходит. Ни на первый вдох, ни на второй. Наташа прислонилась к перилам и крепко зажмурилась.  
Вот и все.

 

Прошел, может быть, месяц, может быть, чуть меньше. Капитан Америка, нет, теперь уже просто Стив, по-прежнему кусал губы, когда нервничал, Наташа подмечала такие мелочи на раз. В ее работе могло пригодиться все, что угодно, и привычки других людей в том числе. А Бартон обычно не кусал губы, и она не помнила каких-то мелочей, которые составляли его портрет, она вообще постаралась стереть из головы этот файл.  
Придя домой после прогулки по крыше, агент Романова первым делом вытащила из нагрудного кармана фотографию. Мертвые не умеют беречь живых, так и здесь: он ушел, она осталась. Конец.  
Первое время было тяжело, кто-то начинал шутить в стиле Клинта, замирал на полуслове, сердце снова заходилось в бешеном ритме, а потом разговор сминался, тема переводилась, она уходила подальше.  
Забрала себе сложное задание, раньше ее бы страховал… сколько же можно?  
Романова треснула кулаком по приборной панели в надежде, что чертов компьютер соизволит рассчитать траекторию. Все, что ей было нужно – это траектория полета чертовой ракеты и чтобы людей поблизости не было. Или были, но уже трупами. Раскидать охранников у нее получилось, а вот все остальное, увы и ах, пока не срабатывало. Арабы с их арабским языком, жара, песок, забившийся в ботинки, в голове каша из картинок: слипшиеся ресницы, такие пушистые, с мелкими песчинками, пересохшие потрескавшиеся губы, четкий пульс под пальцами…  
После второго удара на экране даже что-то мелькнуло, но быстро погасло, жаль.  
Романова уже собиралась треснуть по железке еще разок, но сзади раздался какой-то шорох, наушник в ухе молчал, раздавались только потрескивания на ее частоте, она затаилась, чуть пригнула голову, подобралась, потянулась к кобуре.  
Выстрел раздался внезапно, четкий хлопок, и тяжелое тело осело на землю.  
\- Мне кажется, прикрывать тебя – мое призвание. – Голос был веселый, немного запыхавшийся и до острой боли родной. – Там еще один есть, я его видел, но снять не получится, выманишь?  
Наташа только послушно кивнула головой, отходя от компьютера сторону окна. Показался еще один боевик с гранатой в руке что-то кричащий на своем языке. Хоукай снял его, не задумываясь.  
Их встреча была странной. Спокойная, собранная Наташа и живой и невредимый, с какой-то новой царапиной на лице Клинт. Она – холодная и отстраненная, и он – улыбающийся и протягивающий к ней руки.  
Она хотела наорать, хотела рассказать, много всего хотела, но так вышло, что он обнял ее прежде, чем она успела разойтись, разогнать свой шок, удивление, ступор, а после его рук, уже не хотелось ничего…  
Хотелось только теплого чая, прохладного утра, никаких песчинок в ресницах, и чтобы можно было положить фото в нагрудный карман.  
Живые – лучшие ангелы хранители.


End file.
